


Wet and Willing (McFassy Fan art)

by LifeLover



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Blushing, Colored Pencils, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, based off luninosity's fanfic, old fanart, the red dots are supposed to be freckles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Old McFassy fan art inspired by luninosity's fanfiction story "Raindrops" that I found and put up now.





	Wet and Willing (McFassy Fan art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raindrops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550033) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 




End file.
